SENSES español
by Padalecki Ventimiglia
Summary: Oneshot cap. 3x10 *spoiler* Wincest leve


'Senses'

By: Padalecki

Oneshot. _Contiene spoiler 3x10_

Ya tarde en la noche, Sam estaba sentado al frente de su laptop en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación 512 de uno de los tantos moteles baratos en los que solía hospedarse con Dean mientras investigaban algún caso extraordinario.

Podría decirse que Sam es un cyber-adicto, un 'geek' de la tecnología, solo que era algo tarde ya y los ojos le ardían por la radiación que produce la pantalla LCD. Se levanto dando fin a su búsqueda de respuestas en 'google' y le dio un manotazo a la lap para cerrarla, justo en ese momento creyó escuchar que tocaban la puerta, tal vez era Dean que había salido a 'despejarse' un rato a uno de los bares del pueblucho en el que se encontraban.

Así que se levanto de su apretada silla dando un suspiro de cansancio y se dirigió a abrir, pero para su sorpresa no era Dean quien estaba del otro lado de la vieja puerta de madera de la habitación.

_-Hola Sam...-_

_-Bela...pensaba que no había ninguna maldita posibilidad de que vinieras...-_ dijo Sam un poco renuente, que decir; estaba renuente con ella desde aquel día que le había disparado, le molestaba hasta cierto punto su presencia, no la odiaba pero si no la veía eso tampoco le molestaba.

Hacia un par de horas que Bela se había negado a ayudarlos en el caso de Bobby, que para su desgracia estaba en estado de 'coma' en el hospital.

_-bueno, parece que estoy llena de sorpresas...-_ dijo ella con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha de haberle causado a Sam un pincho en el estomago, siempre podía notar la molestia de él en su cara cada que ella se le acercaba...

_-aunque...enserio, supongo que querrás saber la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí?- _y sin mas, comenzó a desatar el cinto de su gabardina color mostaza sin dejar de penetrarle a Sam la mirada con la suya, sin rastros de remordimiento por aquel día en que le había disparado y manteniendo esa sonrisa burlona.

_-De acuerdo...-_ Sam como cualquier 'hombre' no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso con las miradas

_-Por ti...-_ en cuanto Bela dejo caer la gabardina de encima de su cuerpo, las miradas de Sam se dispararon al hermoso y escotado 'babydoll' de ella.

_-Uh?...que estas haciendo?-_ dijo Sam como si lo que estaba presenciando no fuera obvio.

Bela deslizo su mano por la mejilla de Sam hasta llegar a tocarle las puntas del cabello

_-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti...-_ le susurro.

_-Que?-_ eso si que era una jodida sorpresa!!

Con un pequeño tiron de su mano en la nuca de Sam, Bela logro con solo estirarse un poco para alcanzar los labios de Sam y comenzó a besarlo como él no se esperaba.

Sam la sostuvo y se atrevió a interrumpir el beso con un gesto de cortesía…

_-estas segura?-_ preguntó sin siquiera separar sus labios de los de ella.

Y la única respuesta que tuvo fue al sentirla sobre él que yacía tendido en la cama. Besos. Caricias... y luego un rol para que Sam quedara arriba y comenzara a besarle el vientre.

_-Sam!... Sam!... __oh Saam!!-_ gemía ella

_-Sam!!-_ y el ultimo no pareció salir de la boca de Bela, mas parecía un susurro proveniente de la de Dean en su oído...

Fue entonces cuando estuvo seguro que todo aquello había sido solo un sueño, pero... y que hacían las manos de Bela aun sobre su pecho?

Sintió la necesidad de despertar, de abrir los ojos y aun así las manos no habían desaparecido.

_-con quien soñabas?-_ dijo Dean que lo tenia abrazado por la espalda y acariciaba su pecho, se había enredado a el con sus piernas bajo las sabanas con una tremenda sonrisa.

_-mh?...-_ Sam exhalo y por fin sonrió al darse cuenta de lo excitante que había sido eso, como es que había podido comenzarlo con Bela y terminar en los torneados brazos de su hermano?.

_-Angelina Jolie?... no... espera-_ Dean bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Sam para darse cuenta de que si, eso no había sido un sueño normal

_-esto es como por...Brad Pitt?-_ lo acariciaba, aun mantenía una sonrisilla tierna, si…tierna!!... su pequeño hermanito acababa de tener un sueño húmedo.

Sam libero un gemido al sentir el aliento de Dean en su cuello, las risitas y sus manos que le acariciaban por debajo de la camisa de dormir recorriendo hasta sus muslos e internándose en medio de ellos.

_-No...en realidad...-_ se le subió el color mientras su respiración comenzaba a aumentar y justo cuando se volteaba hacia el con ganas de besarlo, tocarlo y hacerlo suyo por esa noche, tocaron la puerta...

_-Bela?...-_

Fin.


End file.
